


Breaking Point

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Breaking Point

Title: Breaking Point  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: S5'ish, but pretty much AU.  
Synopsis: Giles is pushed to his limit.  
Author's Notes: This is in response to a prompt from [4thderevko](http://4thderevko.livejournal.com) that she put up at [allthejellies](http://allthejellies.livejournal.com). So, first I have to thank her. Next…thanks to [sniggs](http://sniggs.livejournal.com) for allowing me to use the prompt. Third…thanks to [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com) once again for an excellent beta job!

 

Giles rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. The room was dark, but he could easily visualize the pattern of the ceiling tiles…he'd studied them enough in the past. He turned his head and glanced at the young woman lying next to him. She was asleep, but not deeply. Even with her back to him, he was able to tell.

He gave a sad sigh and rubbed his hand over his face. Her scent was still heavy on his skin and he felt the nearly uncontrollable urge to burst into tears. He took a deep breath and attempted to swallow the thick lump in his throat.

It had been nearly a week since the last time he had made love to her properly. He glanced at the clock and shook his head. It had been precisely six days, thirteen hours, and twenty-six minutes. If the clock had been equipped with a second hand, he would have been able to narrow it down even further.

The first three times, she had been understanding. They had both blamed it on the stress of the current looming apocalypse. The fourth night, she started to get a little worried but didn't say anything. The fifth night, she started asking questions for which he had no answers. A few hours earlier, silent tears ran down her cheeks as he brought her to orgasm with his mouth and hands.

And now she slept, her back to him with her face buried in the pillows. He rolled onto his side and ran his fingers along her arm. She shivered at his touch even in sleep. He exhaled slowly and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"I love you, Buffy." He whispered.

She opened her eyes when she felt the bed shift as he climbed out. Tears welled in her eyes again, but she couldn't find the words to speak. She listened to his footsteps as he made his way down the stairs and then she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"I love you too, Giles." She whispered to the empty room.

* * *

Breakfast had been a relatively quiet affair. He had offered her an apology for the previous night and she nodded acceptance as she stared at her half-eaten plate of food. He cleared his throat softly and gestured at her plate with his fork.

"Have you…finished?"

"Yeah."

He sighed when she didn't look up. He knew that her mind was racing, just as his was. There was something wrong, they both knew it. In the ten months they had been together, he had never failed to have an erection. And now suddenly he seemed unable, no matter what she did…and that worried him.

He wanted to ask her what she was thinking. No, that was wrong. He wanted to fall to his knees and beg her to talk to him about her concerns. Instead, he took a deep breath and reached for her plate.

"I'll, uh…just clear the dishes."

That was when she finally looked up, tears shining brightly in her hazel eyes. "Is it me?"

He dropped the plate from his hand, the silverware clattering onto the table as the sadness in her whispered question tore at his heart. He shook his head, pushing himself from his chair and kneeling on the floor next to her.

"No. God, no." He reached up and brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"You still love me?"

He fought back his own tears as his throat constricted painfully. "Oh, Buffy…I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I'm not sure what's wrong, but please…know that it is _not_ you."

She swallowed and averted her eyes. "You were hard yesterday morning."

"What?"

She glanced at his eyes, then stared at her hands. "When I woke up…you were hard. Like…_really_ hard. But, as soon as I touched you…"

"Buffy?" His whisper an invitation for her to continue.

"As soon as I touched you, it…fell…kinda like that demon last week when you beheaded it."

Giles furrowed his brow. "That is a fairly disturbing image…"

She shrugged a shoulder. "It was pretty much instant. I touched you…and it was gone. Like you couldn't stand the thought of me touching you…even when you were asleep."

He placed his hand on the side of her face, gently moving her face until she was looking at him again. "I still feel everything, Buffy."

"What do you mean?"

He took her hand and held it against his chest. "Do you feel that?"

When she nodded, he continued. "All I have to do is look at you and I want you. My heart races, my fingers ache to touch you. I can feel my desire for you building now. God, I want you…desperately. But, for some reason, my desire isn't manifesting in a physical manner."

She stared at the hand pressed against his chest. His heart pounded under her palm. She glanced up and noticed that his eyes had darkened slightly. Another sign of his passion for her.

"Giles?"

"I love you, Buffy. And, Christ…I want you so much."

She lowered her gaze to his groin, biting her lip when she noticed the distinct lack of a hard bulge under his jeans. "It's not me?"

He cradled her face in his hands and covered her mouth with his. Her hand slid into his hair as his tongue swept into her mouth. She groaned and returned his kiss with equal passion, sliding her tongue along his and scratching her nails against his scalp.

Suddenly, he ended the kiss and stood, a frustrated growl rumbling in his chest. His eyes were nearly black with passion as he stared down at her. He shook his head as a lone tear escaped the corner of one eye.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." His voice trembled with the whisper.

Buffy stood quickly and wrapped her arms around him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Anya took a step back as Giles glared at her. As Giles took a step towards her, Xander stood up and took a step towards his girlfriend. Buffy's eyes widened as she grabbed Giles' arm.

"Giles!"

Giles stopped, but continued glaring at Anya. "My sex life is absolutely none of your bloody business, Anya."

Anya stared back at him. "God, just take her to the training room and let her give you an orgasm!"

"Anya…" Xander started, only to be interrupted by Giles.

"If it were that fucking easy, I'd – " He stopped in mid-sentence, his jaw clenching.

Xander's eyes widened as he looked at Giles. "You mean…you, uh…can't?"

The door to the Magic Box swung open, the bell ringing cheerfully as Willow and Tara walked in. The other four occupants took no notice of the new arrivals.

Giles cleared his throat, the skin above his collar reddening as he shook loose of Buffy's grip and stormed towards the training room. Willow narrowed her eyes. Tara's gaze followed Giles as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Buffy exhaled deeply. "Great. Good job…both of you."

Anya crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, it's not my fault. I just said that he was cranky, like Xander gets if he goes too long without sex."

"Um, guys? What's going on?" Willow asked softly as she walked over to them.

Tara continued staring at the closed door, biting her lip in concentration but with sadness in her eyes.

Anya waved her hand in a vague gesture. "Giles hasn't had sex, so he's cranky. And apparently, he's impotent."

Xander's mouth dropped open in shock. "Anya!"

Buffy swallowed and glanced at the door to the training room. "Look, it really isn't any of your business. This is really hard on him."

When Anya snorted, Buffy glared at her. "Don't go there, Anya."

Willow thought for a second and then spoke. "Maybe it's something simple. You know, clogged valves or something? I'm sure that a good doctor might – "

"Ooh, I know! He could eat the heart of a male partridge." Xander blushed heavily as everyone turned to stare at him. He shrugged a shoulder and smiled. "Um…it's what the ancient Babylonians did to cure impotence."

Willow shook her head slowly as her eyes widened slightly. "And…_how_ do you know this?"

"I, uh…read it. One time…looking for something to, uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Not sure why it was under 'performance enhancers', but it was. Um…any male partridge hearts lying around here?"

"No." Tara stated firmly.

"Oh. Um…forget I said it then." Xander finished quickly, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"No, I mean…this isn't a medical issue for him."

Everyone turned to look at Tara, who was shaking her head and still staring at the door.

"Um…he's…there's…"

Willow furrowed her brow. "Tara?"

Tara looked at Willow and started again. "It's a…spell."

"Someone cast a spell on him to make him impotent?" Xander asked in a bewildered tone.

Buffy regarded Tara carefully. "How do you know?"

"His aura. It's different. I noticed it the other day, but I thought he was just having a bad day."

Buffy tilted her head slightly. "Different, how?"

"Normally, it's…it's green. It's been darkening for a few days now. It's kind of…brown now. With…sparkles."

"Sparkles?"

Tara shook her head as she met Buffy's eyes. "Not sparkly sparkles. Sparkles, like…little holes."

Buffy's eyes widened before she turned and ran towards the training room, leaving the others looking after her. With a last concerned glance towards the door of the training room, Willow walked over and took Tara's hand, sharing a worried look with her girlfriend.

A disturbed look on his face, Xander sat down on the edge of the table and ran his hand through his hair.

"That's a pretty shitty thing to do to someone." He muttered to himself as he watched Buffy run into the training room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Giles threw the knife at the target across the room and picked up another one. Buffy tilted her head as the knife hit the dummy square in the chest.

"Good aim. Figured it would be, considering how well you taught me."

Giles lowered his head, dropping the knife in his hand to the ground. "Buffy…"

She made her way to him and placed her hand on his back. "Listen, there's something you need to know."

He swallowed and turned to look at her. "If you've come to tell me that I overreacted a few minutes ago, I'm well aware I did."

"No. Well, yeah…you kinda did. But, that's not what I need to tell you." She lifted her hand and gently stroked his cheek. "Tara's pretty sure you've had a spell put on you."

"Tara? How – "

"She and Will kinda caught the final scene. She, uh…she said your aura is different. All brown and sparkly."

"Brown and sparkly?"

Buffy nodded and ran her fingers down his arm. "Yeah, but not 'sparkly' sparkly. More like, well, there are – "

"Voids?" Giles finished for her.

Buffy's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Giles clenched his hand into a fist. "Ethan."

"What? Ethan? No…he's in lockdown."

Giles shook his head. "Brown with voids. That's Ethan's signature."

"Maybe someone copying his signature? Kinda like a forgery?"

Giles paced back and forth across the room. "No. It's impossible to forge a magick signature." He stopped and stared at her. "Ethan's back in Sunnydale."

* * *

Giles leaned over Willow's shoulder as she scrolled through the numerous names of current reservations in the hotels in Sunnydale.

"Stop." He pointed at a name on the screen. "That's him."

Willow narrowed her eyes. "Gregor Michaelson?"

Giles nodded, feeling his anger grow. "Greg was a friend of ours. That's Ethan."

Buffy took hold of his hand and squeezed his fingers lightly. "Are you sure? 'Cause I'd really hate to go over there and break the door down to find some innocent guy – "

Giles turned slowly and looked into her eyes. "I'm sure."

"Okay." Buffy glanced around the room at their friends. "Let's go."

Xander picked up a baseball bat and twirled it clumsily, Anya rolling her eyes at him as she watched.

* * *

They were all standing in the hallway of one of the more rundown motels in Sunnydale as Giles took a deep breath while staring at the door in front of him. Buffy shot him a quick look before she cleared her throat and spoke softly.

"Xander, Anya…you're at that end of the hall. Willow, Tara…you're here. If he gets out, do whatever you have to do to stop him."

"Just make sure he's conscious." Giles added, still staring at the door. "I'd like to have the pleasure of beating him into unconsciousness myself."

Buffy glanced at Giles as she gestured for their friends to take their places. "Giles?"

Giles grit his teeth and then relaxed slightly as he looked down at her. "If his goal was to have me frustrated to the point of violence…he's succeeded."

As he took a step forward, she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. "Hey, don't do anything stupid."

He gave her a slightly dangerous grin. She shook her head quickly and brushed her fingertips through his hair.

"By 'stupid', I mean…don't do anything that'll make me lose you."

His grin faded as he leaned into her touch. "Let's see what we can do about this spell, yes?"

"Yeah…"

She followed him to the door and grasped the doorknob tightly. On the count of three, she twisted it and broke the lock. Giles kicked the door open and they rushed in.

Ethan Rayne had been sitting on the bed, a bottle of beer in his hand as he watched the television screen. When the door burst open, he threw the bottle to the side and scrambled off the bed.

He grinned as he stared at Giles. "Ripper. Good to see you."

Buffy glanced at the screen and rolled her eyes at the pornographic images. "Good to see you're making the best of pay-per-view."

Ethan chuckled and licked his lips. "Care to re-enact some of the scenes with me, pet?"

Giles rushed forward, wrapping his hand around Ethan's throat and shoving him against the wall. "Release it, Ethan."

Ethan didn't struggle, his grin playing at his lips as he stared into Giles' eyes. "Been having a hard time lately, Ripper?" He glanced down and then shrugged a shoulder. "Well, not literally, I mean."

"Giles…"

Hearing Buffy's warning tone, Giles loosened his grip and took a step back. Ethan coughed and then laughed.

"Ripper on a lead…never would've believed it."

"What are you playing at, Ethan?" Giles growled, his anger barely contained.

"Just having a bit of fun, mate." He brushed the front of shirt in an attempt to smooth the wrinkled material. "Look at you…all frustrated and angry."

Ethan turned his eyes to Buffy and smiled. "Always did get pretty cranky when he couldn't find someone to fuck."

"You're a pig, Ethan."

Ethan gave her a sloppy grin. "Yeah, but at least I can get it up."

Giles grabbed him and slammed him back against the wall, pressing his forearm against his chest to hold him in place. "Release the spell or I'll fucking break your neck right now."

"Well, that'd be a bit counter-productive, don't you think? If you kill me, I can't tell you how to break the spell." He licked his lips and stared into Giles' eyes. "And how long would it be before Ripper went on a rampage then?"

"Fuck you!"

Ethan's eyes flickered in the cheap light of the motel room. "Gladly…if you can get it up for me."

As Giles drew back his fist, Buffy grabbed him and jerked him a few steps back. "Remember the whole 'don't do anything stupid' thing I mentioned earlier? Well…this is exactly what I was talking about."

Giles growled in frustration, but stayed where he was. Buffy turned to Ethan and glared at him.

"Get rid of the spell, Ethan."

Ethan chuckled. "Can't. Only Ripper can."

Giles furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Ethan waved his hand as he sat down on the bed. "That's the best part of this spell. You can't get hard, so you can't have sex. But, the only way to break the spell is for you to come." His eyes darted towards Buffy and then back to Giles. "And she's the only one who can help you break it. Your Slayer makes you come, the spell's broken. Until then…you're pretty much fucked."

Ethan's reply had Giles clenching his fists, his muscles trembling in anger. Buffy took a step forward and grabbed the front of Ethan's shirt.

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that when one of the side effects of your spell is – "

"He gets hard, but goes flaccid when you touch him? Not really a side effect, love. That's part of it." His eyes darted to her breasts. "You seem to be an imaginative girl…I'm sure you'll come up with something. Maybe watching another man fuck you will give him some inspiration?"

Buffy groaned in exasperation and flung Ethan against the headboard, causing him to let out a grunt of pain. Giles glanced at the television screen and swallowed as he watched the images of two women and two men writhing together on a bed. Ethan grinned as he watched his one-time friend.

"Feel something stirring, Rip?"

Giles snapped his head towards Ethan. "I should've let them kill you years ago."

Buffy looked at Giles, taking a hesitant step towards him when she noticed the slight bulge in his jeans. A smirk on his face as he watched them, Ethan clucked his tongue.

"Now, now. You touch him, you know what'll happen."

Buffy stopped, her shoulders slumping. Giles' mind raced, a thought occurred to him and he grinned. Seeing the grin, Buffy furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Giles?"

Giles walked backwards out the door and into the hall, gesturing to the others without taking his eyes off of Buffy. They ran to him quickly, flanking the doorway.

"What's up?" Xander asked, looking inside the room to make sure Ethan was still alive.

"The four of you stay with him. Do not let him leave. Should he attempt to escape, detain him in any way you can." He gave each of the four a quick glance. "So long as you don't kill him."

"Okay…" Xander responded uncertainly.

Willow smiled brightly. "Tara and I can raise a mystical barrier."

Giles nodded slowly. "Good. Get in there and get to work." He met Buffy's eyes and smiled softly. "Buffy…come with me."

As the other four filed into the room, Buffy made her way out. Glancing at the television, Anya smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I've seen this one. It's pretty good."

Willow rolled her eyes, but refrained from commenting, before she and Tara began to chant.

As Buffy reached out to touch Giles, he backed away and shook his head.

"No…don't touch me. Just…follow me."

Buffy nodded and closed the splintered door as best she could. He backed across the hall and knocked on the door, his eyes locked with Buffy's. When no one answered, he stepped to the side.

"Care to open the door for me?"

Buffy studied him for a second and then grabbed the doorknob, easily breaking the lock and pushing the door open. Giles smiled, his eyes dark with lust as he followed her into the empty room.

"Giles…what are we doing?"

He unbuttoned his shirt as he kicked his shoes off. "First…we're getting undressed. And then…you're going to make me come."

Buffy shook her head, not understanding what Giles was thinking. "How?"

Giles unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans as he swallowed. "Trust me. This might…it might work."

Buffy took a deep breath and pulled her shirt over her head. "If it doesn't, can I kill him?"

Giles grinned and raked his eyes over her as she quickly shed her clothes. "Possibly."

After they had rid themselves of their clothes, Buffy looked down at Giles' erection and automatically took a step in his direction. She stopped when he whispered her name.

"Remember, you can't touch me."

She sighed heavily. "So, what's the plan? We stand here and look at each other while you jack off?"

"No. That won't work. You have to make me come. The spell won't be broken if I do it myself…"

She sank onto the bed and groaned in frustration. "How the hell am I supposed to – "

He sat down on the bed with her, close enough to feel her heat and smell her arousal, but not close enough to touch. "Talk to me."

"What?"

"Talk to me, Buffy. Make me come with your words."

"Talking dirty to you is going to break the spell?"

He shook his head slowly, licking his lips as he moved further onto the bed. "No. Talking dirty to me will make me come…which should, in theory, break the spell."

"Oh." Her eyes followed him as he lay down on the bed. "And if it doesn't?"

"Then we get dressed and I go and beat the shit out of Ethan."

She smiled at that and shifted until she was lying next to him.

* * *

"God, do we really have to watch this? I mean…there are other channels available."

Anya rolled her eyes and looked at Xander. "You like these. We watch these quite often."

Xander blushed heavily. "Yeah, but…not with other people in the room."

"Don't mind me." Ethan responded, his eyes following Willow and Tara.

"Shut up, Rayne."

Ethan turned and looked at Xander. "And just what will you do if I don't?"

Xander opened his mouth and then closed it, unable to come up with something suitable that wouldn't cause Ethan to retaliate using magic. Ethan chuckled and laced his hands behind his head as he leaned against the headboard.

* * *

Buffy licked her lips and glanced down at Giles' erection. "Is this really going to work? I mean…can you come without touching it?"

"It's been known to happen." He answered vaguely as he smiled at her. His eyes roamed over her nude body.

"Um, what do you want me to say?" She asked nervously, her body shifting under his gaze.

He met her eyes, fighting the urge to pull her into his arms. "We've done this before, Buffy."

"Yeah, but…not like this. I mean, it wasn't…" She sighed heavily. "We do this while we're making love…not while we're lying next to each other and not able to touch."

He smiled in understanding. "I'd love to be able to pull your clitoris into my mouth right now."

"Oh…"

His fingers twitched against the sheet. "I'd suck it slowly as I pushed a finger into you. Then I'd add a second finger, thrust slowly…so slowly until you begged me for more."

He sighed softly as he watched the flush of arousal pinken her skin.

"I'd give anything to be able to run my tongue over your chest right now." She whispered as her eyes darted to his chest.

His fingers twisted in the sheets, aching to touch her…or himself, as he shifted his body uncomfortably. With a sharp inhale, he nodded. "That's it…keep going."

"I never knew that a man's nipples could be as sensitive as a woman's…until the first time I licked yours." She looked back into his eyes and smiled as her hand brushed over her left breast. "Or is that just you?"

He gave her a lopsided smile, his eyes following the movement of her hand. "I've never licked another man's nipples before, so I'm not the person to give you a definite answer. I do know that I love it when you suck and lick mine."

"I love the taste of me in your mouth." She whispered as her fingers rolled her erect nipple.

He was barely able to stop himself from grasping his erection. Feeling his heart pound in his chest, he decided to try to focus on her words. He raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of topic. "Mm."

"And I guess you're wondering how I got from licking your nipples to tasting me in your mouth…" Her hand moved to her right breast, her nipple already hard and waiting.

He chuckled softly and shifted again, curling his left arm under his head as a pillow as his right hand moved closer to her body. "It did seem to be a sudden detour…"

She smiled, shaking her head as she glanced down at his approaching fingers. They stopped their forward motion and dug into mattress.

She licked her lips and ran her hand down to her thigh. "Yeah, but see…in my head it made sense."

"Tell me…" He whispered as he watched her fingers brush over the soft curls covering her mound.

"Well, I was thinking about climbing onto your chest and rubbing my clit against your hard nipple until I come." She smiled as he gave a soft groan. "I'd come all over your chest…and then lick you clean. Because…I wonder if it tastes differently if it's on your skin instead of on your tongue."

"Buffy…"

She glanced down at his erection and noticed the drop of thick fluid gathering at the tip. "God, I want to taste you again." His erection twitched lightly and she gazed into his eyes. "Have I ever told you what it's like when you come in my mouth?"

He shook his head slowly, his eyes glazing and his fingers trembling violently against the mattress. Buffy noticed that the tremble wasn't contained to his fingers. His entire body was shaking with desire.

"It gets so hot and hard. I can feel it throb against my tongue, the skin's so smooth. And then it gets thicker…and even harder. And then you'll call my name and I can feel the come rushing through it. The first taste is a little salty…and then the sweetness hits. Not sugary sweet, but…a little fruity sweet."

He inhaled shakily, eyes nearly black with lust as she continued.

"And there's always so much. God, the first time I thought I was going to drown before I could swallow it all. The heat rushes down my throat and into my stomach…and then I come. You're the only man who's been able to make me come by giving him a blow job."

He swallowed, growling softly as he watched her fingers slide through her curls. "Touch yourself, Buffy. I can smell your arousal from here…you need to come…"

"So do you…" She slipped her fingers through her wet folds and sighed. "I had a dream the other night…"

"Mm? What was it about?" He asked in a gruff tone, his mouth nearly watering at the thought of touching…or tasting…her.

"It was such a hot day…we were…" She whimpered softly as she pushed a finger into her slick channel. "God…"

"Don't stop, Buffy." He whispered urgently, his breath coming in heavy pants.

"The…air conditioner was broken. We were both hot and sweaty…" She looked into his eyes, moving her other hand to fondle one of her breasts. "And sticky…we had taken off most of our clothes. Didn't do much for the heat factor though…"

His hips jerked and he fought the urge to roll onto his stomach and grind his erection against the mattress for relief.

"The next thing I knew…you had me bent over the arm of the couch…" Her eyes glazed as she rubbed her thumb over her aching clit.

"Christ…" He pushed himself up slightly, his left hand gripping the pillow as he watched her pull her glistening fingers from her core. "More, Buffy…"

She trailed her fingers back up her body, leaving a wet, gleaming trail in their wake. "You were fucking me so hard, telling me how hot and tight I was and how you wanted to fill me with your come. And then you did…you came so deep inside of me and I came so hard all over you."

"God, Buffy…I can feel it…"

He leaned over her, careful not to touch her, and inhaled her scent. When she began to writhe he moved away, fearing she might bump into him. Or worse…he'd forget and lower his head to lick her juices from her skin.

"You held me where I was and knelt behind me. And you fucked me with your tongue, licking your come out of me. After I came again, you pulled me up and laid me across the dining room table. And you fucked me again, just as hard as before. And your kisses…God, your kisses…I could taste your come in your mouth…Jesus…"

Giles' eyes widened as he watched Buffy plunge her fingers back into her depths, her hand reaching for him as her orgasm washed over her.

"God, Giles! Fuck me…" She groaned as her fluids leaked out from around her thrusting fingers.

Through her orgasmic haze, she heard him groan her name. Her eyes snapped open as she felt something warm splatter against her stomach. She looked down just as the second spurt gushed from his cock.

"God, yes…Buffy!"

"Touch you…I want to touch you…" She panted.

Without a second thought, he grabbed her and pulled her against his body. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and rolled her onto her back. He felt, rather than heard, her moan as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips.

She tore her mouth from his, groaning his name as he pushed his hips against her. When he felt his cock start to harden again, he grinned.

"Buffy…"

She met his eyes and smiled.

* * *

Ethan sighed heavily and Xander turned to look at him.

"What's your problem?"

"Spell's been lifted." Ethan muttered miserably.

Anya smiled brightly. "Giles had an orgasm? Great! Maybe he'll be nice again. Because he's been – "

Xander covered her mouth with his hand and shook his head. Ethan took another swig of his beer and looked back at the television.

He smiled as he caught Willow's eye and gestured towards the screen with the neck of the bottle. "You and your girl might like this part."

* * *

Giles had brought Buffy to orgasm twice in quick succession before he slowed his thrusts and kissed her warmly. Her hands roamed over his back, feeling the muscles bunch and release with his movements.

"I love you, Buffy." He whispered as he trailed his kisses down the side of her neck.

"Oh, God…I love you too…love you so much."

He smiled against her skin. He'd allow himself release with her next climax. And then they'd get dressed and go back to Ethan's room. He'd take care of that problem quickly…he wouldn't kill him, of that he was sure. As troublesome as Ethan was, Giles didn't have it in him to actually kill the man.

But, he'd threaten him. And he would enjoy it.

Afterwards, he'd take Buffy home and make love with her for the rest of the night.

He smiled as he felt her inner muscles quiver around him.

* * *

An hour later, Giles opened the door to Ethan's motel room. As they stepped inside, his mouth dropped open before he quickly averted his eyes. Next to him, Buffy stood in shock, gaping at the scene in front of them.

As far as they could tell, it was a different adult movie on the screen, not that anyone was watching it. Willow and Tara were on the bed, Willow on top of her girlfriend…her head towards Tara's feet. Certain anatomical parts were obscured, but it was obvious what they were doing. Meanwhile, Xander and Anya were on the floor on the opposite side of the room, in much the same position only Anya's head was bobbing up and down.

Their soft moans and groans were drowned out by the woman on the movie screaming at her partner to fuck her harder. Buffy's eyes were huge as she shook her head and looked up at Giles.

"Um…where's Ethan?"

Giles looked up and quickly surveyed the room, trying his hardest not to allow his gaze to linger on the two women writhing on the bed. He saw a piece of paper on the bedside table being held in place by an empty beer bottle.

Buffy followed him, grimacing when she heard Willow exclaim that she was close. Giles cleared his throat and picked up the note, cursing softly as he read the words.

_Ripper—_

_Congratulations on breaking the spell. You should really teach your witches the fundamentals of concentration. Though, I must admit…a good movie tends to break mine at times._

_Be seeing you._

_—E_

Buffy shook her head in disgust. "Great. Now what do we do?"

Giles lowered the paper and looked around the room. The scent of sex hung heavy in the air. He swallowed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nothing we can do about Ethan right now. I vote for us going home."

She gestured vaguely behind her. "What about them?"

He glanced around and smiled softly. "We close the door on our way out."

Buffy returned his smile and picked up the pen from the nightstand. She scribbled a quick note to their friends and dropped it on top of a pile of clothes that looked like Willow's. Without another word, she grabbed Giles' hand and led him out of the room.

When she noticed him glance back at Willow and Tara, she rolled her eyes. "What is it with men wanting to watch two women together?"

He looked into her eyes as he closed the door behind them. "I wasn't watching. I was thinking of what a wonderful position that is. And how I plan on having you in that exact position once we get home."

"Oh." She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Then I suppose we should go home…"

Giles chuckled softly and led her down the hall.

* * *

Ethan grinned from his hiding spot behind a row of bushes and watched as Giles opened the BMW's passenger door for Buffy. His grin widened as Giles adjusted his cock in his jeans as he walked around to the driver's side.

"That's my boy."

He waited until he could no longer see the car's taillights before he stood up. He whistled as he walked down the street, wondering if Los Angeles might have some exciting sights to see.

 

~ End


End file.
